1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a method of fabricating the same. In particular, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display that can accurately measure luminance of an external light and has a simplified fabricating process.
2. Description of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD may include two substrates on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be rearranged in accordance with voltages applied to the electrodes, and thereby a quantity of light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted.
Since the liquid crystal molecules display an image by changing light transmission in accordance with a direction and intensity of the electric field, the LCD may require a backlight unit that emits light. In order to reduce the power consumption of the backlight unit, a technique of adjusting the luminance of a backlight in accordance with an external light has recently been developed. In order to implement such a technique, the liquid crystal display may require a light meter capable of accurately measuring the luminance of the external light.